


Thunder & Lightning

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp_drizzle, Gen, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, Magical Thunderstorm, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions Mistress, potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A thunderstorm and a little bit of magic bring Hermione a pair of unexpected guests.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett, Hermione Granger/Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett, Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2020





	Thunder & Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Drizzle Fest 2020 prompt #93: A magical thunderstorm drops some unexpected guests in the middle of Hermione's cottage.
> 
> Many thanks to my Alpha and beta, Squarepeg72 and starrnobella, for their help. Any errors after they looked it over are mine.
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

A massive clap of thunder rattling the windows of her cottage had Hermione nearly jumping out of her skin. She was so engrossed in the potion she was working on that Hermione hadn’t realised the storm she had seen in the distance that morning had finally rolled in.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione got back to work as she was nearly done with the Pepperup Potion she was brewing for Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts. The school matron’s store of the warming potion was almost empty after the common cold made its way through the student body, keeping nearly all of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses in bed sick.

Hogwarts was one of the few clients she had since opening her potion-making business after acquiring her potions mastery. Currently, Hermione was working on a contract with St Mungo’s, but nothing had been finalised. She was hoping to secure that contract soon as it would cement her decision to go into potion making after Hogwarts and the war rather than the bureaucracy of the Ministry.

Dropping in the last ingredient, Hermione picked up the glass stirring rod required for the potion as a loud crash sounded above her. Looking towards the main level of her cottage, Hermione cursed. She was at the most crucial stage of the potion and couldn’t leave to find out what made that sound.

Another huge clap of thunder followed by a second crash above her had Hermione checking the timer. There were still two minutes left for her to stir the ingredients together before she could put a stasis over the cauldron and not lose the whole potion.

“Come on, come on, come on,” she muttered under her breath, willing time to move faster.

She could now hear voices coming from the floor above her, and as the last few seconds ticked off the timer, Hermione silenced the alarm so as not to alert the intruders. Pulling the stirring rod from the potion, she placed the glass stick in the cleaning pot before turning off the heat underneath the cauldron. Sending a stasis charm to settle over her completed work, Hermione turned and made for the staircase.

One silencing charm later, and Hermione was creeping up the stairs. The sound of voices became louder as she neared the door leading to her kitchen and great room. She still couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but she could hear two distinctly different male voices.

She stopped on the top step and twisted the doorknob. Cracking open the door enough so she could see but not alert the intruders to her presence, she peeked through the opening.

One of the men was standing with his back to her as he argued with someone on the other side of him that she couldn’t see.

“What are we going to do when the homeowner comes in to find two strangers in their home?” The man closest to her asked as he stepped closer to the other man.

Hermione held in a gasp as she finally got a good look at the bright red hair at the top of his head. Based on his build, she thought it might be Charlie. _‘But what would he be doing here? He’s supposed to be in Romania?’_

“Tell them the truth?” The man she still couldn’t see said.

“The truth would be a good place to start,” Hermione said as she finally decided to make her presence known. She had her wand out, but it was down at her side, ready for her to use in case she needed it.

The man closest to her turned as the other asked, “Who are you?”

He looked so much like the second oldest Weasley son, in fact, they both did, but they were different enough that she knew she wasn’t looking at Charlie. She could also tell they were related to each other as they looked nearly identical, but Hermione didn’t recognise either man as someone she knew. She cocked an eyebrow. “Seeing as I’m the homeowner, I think I should be asking you that question.”

The man across the room nodded his head in agreement as he took a step closer to her. “You have a point, Miss…”

She crossed her arms as her second eyebrow joined the first.

“Fabe,” the man closest to her warned as he looked at his near duplicate.

Hermione bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as the two men stared each other down. After a few moments, the man closest to her grinned as the other sighed.

“Fine.”

Turning back to her, the man closest to her, stepped closer and held out a hand. “Gideon Prewett at your service, miss.”

She released her lower lip as her jaw dropped. _‘No! It can’t be!’_

The other man laughed. “You’ve rendered her speechless, Gid!”

Shaking her head, Hermione grasped Gideon’s still outstretched hand. “That’s because you’re both supposed to be dead,” Hermione explained.

Releasing her hand, Gideon scratched the back of his head. “Ah yes, about that, I apologise for my and my brother’s intrusion into your home. The Veil spat us out midair and dropped us in the middle of your family room here.”

Hermione turned to the other man. “You must be Fabian then?”

His eyes lit up. “You know of me then?”

“Only what Mrs Weasley has told me and the others,” Hermione replied.

“You know our sister?”

Hermione nodded. “Her youngest son is one of my best friends, and her daughter is married to my other best friend.”

“How many years?”

Looking between the two men, she hesitated for a few moments before finally saying, “About twenty-two years? Give or take a few months.”

The two men shared an anguished look.

“We’ve lost so much time,” Gideon whispered.

Fabian reached his brother and pulled him into a hug. “Yes, we have, but we’ve been given a second chance,” he reminded his brother.

“True,” Gideon agreed. “Let’s not waste it.”

Hermione smiled. “Your sister will be so happy to see you both. Normally I see her at the weekly dinner on Sunday, but I’ll take tomorrow off from my brewing so I can invite her over. I think a quiet meeting would be best instead of dropping the two of you on her with the rest of the family around.”

“You definitely know our sister,” Gideon said with a chuckle.

“During the second war, to protect my parents, I obliviated my parents and sent them to Australia. Throughout that time, Mr and Mrs Weasley became my surrogate parents, same for my other best friend, Harry. They were also there for me when after the war I returned from Australia without my parents as the spell was non-reversible,” Hermione explained. “They are both amazing people.”

“Sounds like Molly,” Fabian laughed.

Slipping her wand in her back pocket, Hermione said, “I know you said you both first appeared in the Death Chamber before falling to the floor here, but just before you both crashed into the floor of my great room, I heard two unusually loud claps of thunder. I wonder if the two are related.”

Gideon nodded. “Probably. It’s something we can research as prior to appearing outside the Veil, we were surrounded by darkness, so it’s entirely possible there was some kind of outside magical influence.”

“A man after my own heart,” Hermione joked.

“Hey, I like to do research too!” Fabian said as his brother laughed at him.

“You’re not as charming as you think you are, sir,” Hermione said with a grin.

Fabian smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

Gideon sighed, “Now you’ve done it, Hermione. Fabian loves a good challenge.”

Hermione laughed. “I’m sure he does. Just like the rest of us Gryffindors.”

“Now, let me bottle up the potion I was working on downstairs when the two of you so rudely interrupted me and then we can figure out something for dinner,” Hermione said. “Plus, how we’re going to explain this to your sister.”

“Merlin help us,” Gideon muttered.

Fabian snickered as Hermione disappeared down the stairs. “You’re rather chill about two random men showing up in your home,” he called after her.

“After everything I’ve seen so far in my life, this really isn’t anything new for me,” she called back.


End file.
